One Step (Slipped)
by luna.zee
Summary: Boboiboy dan Fang. Fang dan Boboiboy. Selalu seperti itu sejak dulu. Hingga mereka beranjak remaja, hormon menggeser pikiran, percintaan menggeser persahabatan, dan, kemudian, nafsu menggeser logika. BoyFang.


**Boboiboy © Monsta Studio**

A Boboiboy **fic** by **lunallachi** and **Mademoiselle Z**

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Romance/Humor

Alternate Reality, slash, out of character, modified age

 _ **No profit was made from this story**_

* * *

.

.

Iris kecoklatannya menghamparkan pandangan pada lapangan rumput di depannya. Kakinya kini bergerak-gerak lincah, menggiring bola hingga depan gawang lawan. Satu _shot_ , dan bola yang tadi ia giring sudah bersarang di gawang lawannya tersebut. Boboiboy bersorak, diiringi dengan teriakan kemenangan dari timnya—sekaligus teriakan gadis-gadis yang memekakkan telinganya.

" _Dey_ —Boboiboy, makin hari sepertinya kau makin populer saja." Gopal—sahabat baik dari Boboiboy—menghampirinya, membawakan handuk.

"Terima kasih Gopal!" Boboiboy menerima handuk tersebut, menyeka keringatnya. Pas sekali gol terakhirnya sekaligus menutup menit _injury time_ yang disediakan wasit. "Hehehe, iya dong populer, 'kan aku lebih populer dari Fang."

Bagi Boboiboy tentu saja kepopulerannya itu tidak ada artinya. Boboiboy hanya senang menunjukkan kepada Fang— _rival_ sekaligus sahabat dekatnya itu—bahwa ia lebih populer.

"Hoi. Aku dengar!"

Fang, penuh dengan peluh keringat, menghampiri mereka berdua. Rasa kesal hinggap di ubun-ubun kepalanya lantaran lagi-lagi dikalahkan oleh Boboiboy di permainan bola sepak. _Lagi._

Fang menghapus keringatnya dengan punggung tangan. Panas. Entah karena terik matahari atau rasa kesalnya karena sudah kalah entah keberapa kali terhadap Boboiboy. Yang pasti bukan karena dia merasa kalah populer. Bukan itu. _Bukan._

Gopal yang kaget langsung sembunyi di belakang Boboiboy yang lebih kecil darinya, ketakutan. "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba, lah! Kau ini hantu, ya?" Jerit Gopal.

Fang mendengus, mengabaikan Gopal sebelum menunjuk Boboiboy. "Ini kan baru sepakbola. Coba kalau basket, kau sudah kuhancurkan, Boboiboy! Lagipula kalau aku kalah ataupun nggak, aku masih lebih populer darimu, tau."

Boboiboy hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Fang. "Iya ya? Untung saja bukan basket, untung ini sepakbola, jadinya kau kalah dariku, deh." Intonasi nadanya dibuat main-main, ia memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata ' _kau kalah dariku_ ', yang tentu saja membuat Fang kini menggeram.

Gopal yang menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ada kilatan listrik statis yang muncul begitu mereka berpandangan pun bergidik ngeri.

"E-hm." Seorang gadis dengan jilbab pink muncul tiba-tiba, menghampiri baik Fang dan Boboiboy, di tangannya tergenggam pena beraksesoriskan domba yang menjadi favoritnya. "Pertandingan sudah usai, 'kan. Bagaimana kalau kalian semua pergi ke tempat ganti untuk mengganti pakaian kalian?" Penanya sedikit diangkat. Kali ini giliran Fang dan Boboiboy yang bergidik ngeri karena takut kalau Yaya akan menulis nama mereka di _notes_ favoritnya.

"Oke, oke. Kami akan segera pergi ke ruang ganti." Boboiboy menjawab dengan senyum terpaksa, menyeret Gopal agar ikut bersamanya-diikuti dengan Fang yang ikut cengengesan dan mengikuti langkah Boboiboy maupun Gopal dari belakang.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Yaya, Boboiboy." Fang nyengir. "Kalau kita bertengkar tadi, bisa-bisa kau kalah dariku."

Boboiboy berbalik padanya, hendak menjawab. Belum sempat dia membuka mulut, ada seorang gadis yang menghampiri mereka.

Fang tidak mengenal gadis itu, namun ia tahu dia berasal dari kelas sebelah. Kadang anak-anak dari kelasnya berpapasan dengan rombongan anak kelas sebelah karena memiliki jadwal olahraga yang bersebelahan pula.

"Um, Fang," dia tersenyum manis. Malu-malu, disodorkannya sebuah handuk kecil. "Kau pasti keringatan, ya? Ini, pakai saja."

Fang mendadak kikuk. Mengesampingkan sifat narsisnya, dia memang tahu kalau dia populer. Namun, dia hanya terbiasa dengan gadis-gadis yang memandangnya dari kejauhan. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mendekatinya.

Spontan, dia menoleh ke arah Boboiboy. Seakan meminta bantuan.

Entah mengapa Boboiboy seakan mengerti. Maka dari itu ia melemparkan handuk yang Gopal berikan kepadanya tadi, tepat mengenai wajah Fang. "Lap pakai itu saja, Fang. Ada keringatku, siapa tahu kepopuleranku terbagi kepadamu juga."

Lalu Boboiboy mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruang ganti. Entah mengapa pemandangan Fang bersama seorang perempuan tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali.

Fang menarik handuk dari wajahnya. Kesal. Namun, dia ingat gadis itu masih ada di sana.

"Ehm. Maaf ya. Tapi terima kasih." Kata Fang cepat-cepat, agak kikuk. Kemudian lari menyusul Boboiboy, kabur sebelum gadis itu sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

"Tunggu aku!" Fang berlari menyusul Boboiboy, kemudian menyamakan langkahnya dengan sahabatnya yang terlihat terburu-buru. "Hei, sialan! Siapa yang mau pakai handuk bekasmu! Jijik, tau!" Ujar Fang kesal. Namun handuk itu masih dipegangnya juga. Diam-diam berterimakasih atas bantuan Boboiboy.

"Pakai sajalah sudah. Dengan aku lempar itu handuk saja, kau dapat keuntungan kan tiba-tiba dihampiri gadis? Bagaimana kalau kau pakai itu handuk? Besok-besok sudah dikerubungi mungkin." Boboiboy terkekeh lagi. Agak seram juga sebenarnya membayangkan Fang dikelilingi gadis-gadis, ia hanya berharap leluconnya tidak menjadi kenyataan. "Kalau tak ingin kau pakai sini kembalikan."

Bibir Fang tertekuk ke bawah. Dia menatap handuk itu. Kadang-kadang dia sendiri heran, sebenarnya siapa orang yang narsis di sini?

Fang mendorong handuk itu ke dada Boboiboy, kasar. "Siapa juga yang butuh, cih. Lagian tanpa handuk itu juga aku sudah dikerubungi mereka. Nanti kalau aku pakai handuk itu, bisa-bisa kepopuleranku hilang." Katanya, mencibir.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak terima saja handuk pemberian gadis tadi?" Boboiboy membalas, kini mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam yang biasa ia pakai. "Siapa tahu nanti kau akan dikenal sebagai 'Fang yang baik hati dan selalu menerima handuk pemberian fansnya'."

Handuk yang Fang sodorkan tadi kini ia pakai lagi, untuk mengelap sisa-sisa keringat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Boboiboy sendiri kini tengah menyeringai sambil memperhatikan Fang, tersenyum meremehkan. Senyum yang selalu membuat Fang ingin segera meninju wajah tersebut.

Fang diam. Meski kekesalan karena pertandingan tadi pulih dengan cepat, kini dia malah lebih jengkel. Dia ingin menghapus senyum menjengkelkan Boboiboy dengan tinjunya, tentu saja. Kenapa Boboiboy begitu memancing emosinya hari ini?

Fang membuang muka. Fokus pada baju seragamnya sendiri. Dia juga menarik handuk miliknya sendiri dari tasnya. Fang membuka baju olahraganya, kemudian membuka kancing baju seragamnya. Handuk ditaruh di pundaknya sendiri.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Boboiboy jadi lebih menjengkelkan dari biasanya.

"Nggak butuh. Aku punya sendiri." Katanya ketus. "Lagipula nanti kau nangis gara-gara nggak ada satu murid perempuanpun yang mau denganmu gara-gara aku."

Baru saja Boboiboy hendak membalas perkataan Fang, Gopal sudah menghampirinya duluan dengan surat di tangannya. "Boboiboy, tadi ada anak gadis yang titipkan ini padaku. Untukmu nih."

"Oh." Boboiboy menyeringai lebih lebar ketika menerima surat tersebut. "Gak ada yang mau sama aku ya? Yakiin?" tangannya melambai-lambaikan surat tersebut di depan Fang. "Fang, jangan kebanyakan berdelusi dong, nanti dipatuk elang bayangmu loh." Semua barangnya ia kemas dalam tasnya, dan kini Boboiboy berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Bagian favorit Boboiboy adalah ketika Fang menjadi kesal dengan perlakuan dirinya itu. Entah mengapa, rasanya lucu saja. Kok, jadi cowok, gampang cemburuan hanya karena fans. Mau tak mau Boboiboy selalu meladeni percakapan Fang tentang para penggemar mereka. Semata-mata hanya untuk membuat pria tersebut jengkel.

Fang hampir merobek seragamnya sendiri. Memandang keki Gopal.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Aku nggak ada utang denganmu." Ujar Gopal, tidak nyambung. Juga tidak peka.

Fang mendengus. Dia kemas barang-barangnya sebelum diselempangkan tas ungu kesayangannya. Otomatis, kakinya berlari menyusul Boboiboy, seperti biasa. Sudah seperti ritual sendiri setiap kali Boboiboy pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun, baru sampai beberapa langkah di belakang Boboiboy, langkahnya terhenti. Memerhatikan Boboiboy dari belakang. Surat sialan itu masih ada di tangan Boboiboy.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak.

* * *

.

.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Boboiboy dan Fang masih awet mempertahankan hubungan rival mereka adalah, mereka sering sekelas.

Entah mereka dihukum apa oleh Yang Di Atas hingga begitu mereka sekelas, bangku mereka duduk pun selalu tidak pernah berjauhan. Bahkan kini, ketika mereka sudah menginjak bangku sekolah menengah ke atas saja, bangku mereka masih depan-belakang, dengan formasi Boboiboy di depan, dan Fang di belakang. Tidak jarang pula suasana kelas mereka gaduh hanya karena pertengkaran mereka—walau hampir semua murid kelas sudah mulai terbiasa akan hal tersebut. Kelas mereka tidak akan ramai tanpa pertengkaran Boboiboy dan Fang. Entah seluruh murid kelas harus bangga atau tidak akan hal itu.

Boboiboy sendiri kini duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa, memperhatikan surat yang diberikan Gopal dengan cermat sebelum membukanya. Lalu ia tersenyum.

Fang sendiri juga sedang duduk di bangkunya, tangan memangku pipi. Berusaha fokus memandang ke luar jendela. Biasanya dia senang memerhatikan langit biru dengan pepohonan di luar sana, yang kadang dilewati burung, dan itu menjadi tontonannya tersendiri.

Namun, matanya berkali-kali tergoda untuk melirik ke depan.

 _Berani sekali, Boboiboy_ , batinnya. Pemuda itu seenaknya membuka surat di kelas.

Oke. Dia kalah. Hari ini, langitnya tidak menarik sama sekali. Dia lebih tertarik pada surat yang dipegang Boboiboy, dan mungkin memberikan pembalasan padanya. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian merampas surat itu dari tangan Boboiboy.

"Hmm, ini surat tadi ya?" Katanya, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Oi! Jangan main ambil begitu saja dong!"

Boboiboy sendiri kini ikut berdiri, merampas surat yang sempat berada di tangan Fang tersebut.

"Iya, ini surat yang tadi." Pemuda dengan topi jingga itu melanjutkan ucapannya, mulai menunjukkan senyum meremehkan khasnya. "Kenapa? Mau kubacakan surat ini di depanmu?"

 _Biar saja_. Toh gadis itu lupa menuliskan nama. Lagipula ada kalimat lucu yang berada di dalam surat itu yang membuatnya tersenyum geli seperti tadi. "Kak Boboiboy kelihatan keren sekali tadi ketika main bola, aku sempat tertawa melihat ekspresi kak Fang yang menganga begitu Kak Boboiboy mencetak gol terakhir. Sukses terus ya kak Boboiboy!" Boboiboy membacakan isi surat tersebut, lalu menatap Fang lagi. "Bahkan penggemarku pun tertawa melihat ekspresimu ketika aku berhasil menjebol gawangmu~"

Wajah Fang memerah karena kesal. Dia kembali duduk di bangkunya, membuang muka. _Sialan juga_ , pikir Fang. Kalau dia sampai tahu siapa gadis itu, awas saja.

"Aku nggak butuh cewek seperti itu untuk jadi penggemarku. Maaf saja." Kata Fang cuek. "Dia menyebalkan sepertimu. Sepertinya kau dan dia serasi. Jadian saja dengannya."

"Loh, lagipula dia penggemarku, bukan penggemarmu." Boboiboy ikut duduk kembali. "Ah ya, usulanmu bagus, kalau aku jadian dengannya bisa jadi kami akan kompak membalas perkataanmu yang menyinggungku." ia segera melipat kembali surat tersebut dan memasukkannya rapi ke dalam tas. Tidak mau sampai ketahuan kalau ada bagian yang ia improvisasi sendiri untuk membuat Fang kesal.

Habis, Fang lucu sih, kalau kesal.

Boboiboy segera menggeleng perlahan. Entah mengapa baru tersadar pikirannya tadi terdengar sangat _homo_ —masa iya dia membayangkan Fang lucu? Yah, lucu tingkahnya sih—

Boboiboy menggeleng _lagi_.

Fang segera menoleh pada Boboiboy. Sepasang matanya yang dibingkai kacamata ungu itu sedikit membelalak. Otaknya autofokus pada satu bagian dari kalimat pemuda itu, mengacuhkan kata-katanya yang lain.

"Hei... kau... benar bakal jadian dengannya?" Kata Fang pelan. Bingung bagaimana cara menanyakannya.

"Hah?" Boboiboy sendiri hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tidak menangkap begitu jelas apa yang Fang ucapkan barusan. "Kau tanya apa barusan-? Coba bicara lebih keras."

Fang baru sadar, pertanyaannya tidak penting. Harusnya tidak penting. Dia menggeleng kepalanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lupakan. Otakmu mungkin nggak sampai." Kata Fang. Meski dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

"Cih. Makanya kalau ngomong itu suaranya yang lantang. Jangan bisik-bisik." Boboiboy menjawab seadanya, kembali memperhatikan depan kelas walau belum ada guru yang datang untuk mengajar. Tumben sekali, apa gurunya tidak masuk ya.

* * *

.

.

Sekitar setengah jam berlalu, dan ketua kelas mereka yang baru kembali dari ruang guru pun menyatakan bahwa guru mereka tidak masuk. Alias jam pelajaran kosong. Guru tersebut juga lupa memberikan tugas untuk diberikan kepada kelas mereka sementara ia tidak masuk. Jadilah, hari ini kelas Boboiboy dan Fang terbilang agak santai. Mendengar guru mereka tidak masuk, sontak murid-murid tertawa riuh, ada yang mengobrol atau memainkan _handphone_ , semua hal tersebut tidak dilarang asal tidak mengganggu kenyamanan belajar kelas lain. Dan hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Boboiboy, Gopal, dan kawan-kawannya untuk bermain permainan.

" _Truth or Dare_?"

Boboiboy mengernyitkan kening. Fang ikut mengangkat alis.

"Apa, lu, Gopal? Kok tiba-tiba?" Tanya Ying.

"Supaya nggak bosan, lah. Lagian main ini kan nggak mengganggu yang lain." Gopal nyengir. "Mau?"

Yaya memangku dagu. "Hmm, boleh. Asal memang tidak mengganggu yang lain."

Fang mengangkat bahu, acuh tak acuh. "Terserah. Aku juga nggak tahu mau ngapain. Siapa yang duluan?"

" _Dey_ -Fang, kau tak pernah coba permainan ini kah? _Ckckck_." Gopal menggeleng-geleng perlahan, mendadak ia mengeluarkan kacamatanya entah dari mana, lalu berpose sok menerangkan. "Kita hompimpa dulu awalnya untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi korban. Yang kalah, harus memilih mau menerima tantangan atau berucap jujur dari setiap pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh pemenang!"

Yaya mengangguk. "Setiap orang boleh bertanya dulu kepada yang kalah, ingin mengambil _truth_ atau _dare_. Jadi, bisa jadi setelah mengambil _truth_ , untuk orang selanjutnya kau mengambil _dare_."

"Di planet asalmu tak pernah memainkan ini kah Fang? Kasihaan." Boboiboy berucap dengan intonasi mengejek sedikit.

Wajah Fang memerah. Ketahuan tidak pernah memainkan permainan itu. "Hei, diamlah! Yang begitu aku sih pernah main! Tapi sudah lama, aku lupa!" Katanya, berbohong. Lagipula, meskipun dia tahu _game_ seperti itu, mau main dengan siapa? Lahap?

Ying cekikikan. "Nggak usah bohong, Fang. Kita tahu kok." Katanya.

Yaya yang di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum geli meski tidak berniat ikut-ikutan mengejek Fang. "Sudah kalian, mau main atau nggak? Ayo hompimpa."

Fang cemberut, namun menurut.

Mereka berlima hompimpa sebanyak dua kali, sebelum akhirnya tersisa Gopal dan Fang. Fang mengeluarkan gunting, sementara Gopal mengeluarkan batu.

"Yay! Aku menang!" Gopal mengangkat kedua tangannya, sementara Fang menatap kedua jarinya, merasa dikhianati jari sendiri.

Ying kembali cekikikan. "Kena, kamu! _Truth_ or _Dare_?"

Dahi Fang mengernyit, tampak berpikir serius. Lalu menjawab, " _Truth_."

Ying nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat jarinya. "Hmm, aku kadang suka kepikiran, ma. Rambutmu dan abangmu itu kan sama, hanya saja abangmu itu lebih-terangkat. Berapa banyak _gel_ rambut yang kau habiskan sehari untuk menata rambutmu, Fang?"

Gopal lantas tertawa. Boboiboy tanpa ragu ikutan.

Fang menahan keinginannya untuk menepuk dahi. "Nggak ada pertanyaan lebih bermutu, apa? Nggak, aku hanya pakai seujung jari."

"Bohong, Fang!" Ying tidak terima. "Ini _Truth_ or _Dare_. Nggak boleh bohong, wo!"

"Mana ada aku bohong, rambutku memang gampang diatur. Sudah ah, berikutnya!"

Gopal cengengesan. "Aku, deh, Fang. _Truth_ or _Dare_?"

Fang menatap Gopal dengan setengah hati. Dia sudah meminta Truth dari Ying. Namun, rasanya dia tidak ingin meminta Dare dari Gopal. Pasti pemuda gembul itu akan meminta macam-macam. " _Truth_."

"Ah ck." Gopal nampak sedikit tidak puas dengan jawaban dari Fang tersebut. "Kesukaanmu kepada donat wortel ini tidak biasa. Ah, bukan, kau memang sangat suka wortel..." ia memicingkan mata. "Apa kau punya pakaian dalam motif wortel, Fang?"

Walau Fang belum menjawab pertanyaan Gopal, namun Ying, Yaya, serta Boboiboy sudah tertawa duluan mendengar pertanyaan Gopal. Pertanyaan yang tidak disangka-sangka dan kurang kerjaan. Tapi itu bisa jadi informasi yang bagus Boboiboy, untuk mengejek Fang tentunya.

"Oi, diam." Fang ketus. "Ini memang nggak ada pertanyaan berbobot, ya? Tentu saja aku nggak punya pakaian dalam motif wortel. Pakaian dalamku polos semua, tahu!"

Yaya mencoba berhenti tertawa, sementara tawa Ying dan Boboiboy makin keras. "Ish, nggak usahlah kamu bilang-bilang itu, Fang." Yaya menahan senyum.

"Ya daripada aku dikira punya pakaian dalam yang macam-macam! Nggak sekalian saja dia nanya aku punya lingerie bermotif donat atau nggak?"

Yang lain malah semakin tertawa. Yaya memukul pelan bahu Fang, tangan satunya menutupi mulutnya sendiri. "Sudah, sudah. Sekarang giliran aku. _Truth_ or _Dare_?"

Fang melirik Yaya sekilas sebelum akhirnya menjawab. " _Truth_." Walau ia tahu bahwa Yaya tidak akan menyuruhnya yang aneh-aneh, namun tetap saja Fang tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Baiklah Fang." Yaya tersenyum. "Persediaan donat wortel yang kemarin sudah kusisakan di kantin untuk Ying mendadak hilang, itu pelakunya kamu atau bukan?"

 _Mampus._

"Apa. Aku nggak tahu."

Lirikan matanya kontan beralih ke arah lain. Mendadak pintu kelas terlihat jauh lebih menarik daripada permainan laknat ini.

"Hayo, nggak tau. Hayo, nggak tau." Gopal menimpali. Sialan.

"Faaang?" Yaya memanggil dengan nada riang. Namun tetap membuat Fang menelan ludah.

"A-apa? Oke! Aku mengaku!" Fang mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Lagipula kenapa Ying disisakan donat wortel? Kenapa kau nggak pernah menyisakan donat wortel untukku?" Salah fokus.

Yaya hanya tersenyum lembut. "Jika kau sebegitu inginnya donat wortel, Fang. Besok aku akan buatkan dan membawakannya untukmu!"

 _Fang menyesal telah berbicara seperti itu._

Boboiboy sendiri kini menyeringai lebar. Tinggal sisa dirinya untuk mengajukan _truth_ or _dare_ kepada Fang. "Faaang~ laki-laki sejati itu pilih _dare_ loh." ia kemudian berkacak tangan.

Fang mendecak. Tahu begitu, tadi dia minta _dare_ saja dari Yaya, supaya dia punya alasan untuk meminta _truth_ dari Boboiboy. Siapa yang tahu _dare_ apa yang sudah disiapkan Boboiboy?

"Ugh," Fang menggigit bibir. "B-baik! _Dare_!"

 ** _Kena kau._**

Boboiboy makin memperlebar cengirannya. "Kau berdiri di depan kelas dan mengucapkan dengan suara lantang 'Boboiboy lebih populer daripada aku!' atau, 'Aku sayang Boboiboy sampai-sampai ingin memberikannya semua donat wortel yang kupunya!' pilih salah satu."

Gopal tertawa paling keras. Apapun pilihan Fang, yang jelas itu akan merusak harga diri Fang. Sementara Yaya dan Ying hanya tertawa geli mendengarkan _dare_ dari Boboiboy. Diam-diam penasaran Fang akan memilih yang mana.

"Hah?!" Fang protes, membuat satu-dua teman sekelasnya menoleh. Dia abaikan tawa teman-temannya yang lain. Dia sudah tahu bahwa _dare_ dari Boboiboy pasti tidak akan beres. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal bodoh itu? Aku nggak mau! Ganti!"

"Tidak bisa diganti Fang, peraturan tetap peraturan!" Kali ini Gopal yang menyahut.

"Benar tu Fang. Kalau diganti, lu bakal dapat hukuman!" Ying menambahkan.

Boboiboy sendiri? Hanya makin cengengesan melihat Fang yang kelabakan. "Hayoo, pilih mau teriak yang mana~"

Fang menelan ludah. "B-Boboiboy, kau nggak bisa meringankan itu? Seenggaknya, jangan buat aku bicara di depan kelas." Fang menatap Boboiboy putus asa, hampir memelas. Peduli setan kekerenannya jadi berkurang drastis. Yang harus dilakukannya malah membuatnya semakin tidak keren lagi.

"Tak bisa lah, begitu dare sudah dibuat tidak ada kata revisi lagi." Boboiboy terkekeh. "Kenapa Fang? Setidaknya aku tidak menyuruhmu aneh-aneh seperti harus lari-lari telanjang di lorong sekolah kan?"

Boboiboy mendapat jeweran dari Yaya. Fang menahan diri untuk tidak berterimakasih secara terang-terangan pada Yaya.

Gopal menepuk punggung Fang, sedikit keras. " _Dey_ , cepatlah. Permainannya nggak jalan-jalan, nih!"

"Ukh,"

Fang bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas, diiringi oleh sorakan Gopal dan tepuk tangan Ying. Dia berdiri di depan kelas. Boboiboy ingin tertawa, tapi dia sendiri masih penasaran Fang memilih yang mana.

"A-Aku—!" Fang terbata.

"Kurang keras, Fang!" Gopal mengompor. Komporannya menyita hampir semua teman sekelas mereka, membuat Fang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Awas kau, batin Fang. "A-aku...! Aku sayang Boboiboy, sampai-sampai ingin memberikannya semua donat wortel yang kupunya!"

Seisi kelas hening sesaat mendengar pernyataan Fang tersebut. Hingga tak lama kemudian seluruhnya tertawa, ada yang menampakkan ekspresi terkejut kemudian berbisik-bisik kecil. Yang jelas, semua respon dari satu kelas tersebut sangat tidak Fang sukai karena kini ia malu sekali.

"Fang ternyata sayang Boboiboy!"

"Eh pantaslah selama ini sering bertengkar sama Boboiboy, biar bisa terus ngomong sama dia rupanya hehehe."

"Donat wortelnya dibagi ke Boboiboy doang nih?"

"Fang jangan lupa traktiran kalau beneran jadian ya!"

Semua respons tersebut membuat Boboiboy tertawa. Puas sekali ia bisa mengerjai Fang seperti ini. Apalagi ekspresi wajah Fang itu-duh. "Terima kasih Fang! Aku sudah rekam loh, Fang." ujarnya sambil menenteng _handphone_ yang ia pakai ketika Fang meneriakkan pernyataan tadi.

Wajah Fang merah padam, kesal bercampur malu. Dia kaget. "A-apa!" Tanpa basa-basi Fang langsung berlari ke arah Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying berdiri, bermaksud mencegah apapun yang Fang hendak lakukan, namun terlambat. Fang menarik kerah baju Boboiboy, sementara Boboiboy berusaha menjauhkan ponselnya dari Fang.

"Kemarikan ponselmu! Hapus rekaman itu, brengsek!"

"E-hm! Fang, lepaskan baju Boboiboy sekarang." Yaya berucap dengan nada tegasnya, pulpen berhiaskan aksesori domba bersama buku catatannya pun ia keluarkan. "Jangan gaduh!"

Boboiboy sendiri hanya tersenyum, menyimpan _handphone-_ nya kembali ke dalam saku. "Betul tuh apa yang Yaya katakan. Masa kau mau sehabis pulang sekolah nanti membersihkan halaman sekolah? Sendiri pula." Senyum Boboiboy masih mengejek.

"Ck!"

Kerah baju Boboiboy langsung dilepaskan. Bukannya kembali ke tempat duduknya, Fang malah pergi ke arah pintu kelas.

"Oi, Fang! Lu mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Ying.

"Perpus. Penat aku lama-lama di dekat dia." Jawab Fang ketus. Meski tanpa nama, semua orang tahu 'dia' yang dimaksud adalah Boboiboy.

Yaya menghela napas. Dia membiarkan Fang pergi. Toh, memang tidak ada guru. "Salahmu sih, Boboiboy. Kamu terlalu menggoda dia."

"Kok aku?" Boboiboy mengernyit. "Kalau dia ingin ikut main seharusnya sudah tahu resikonya dong." ia mencoba membela diri, namun berhenti berbicara begitu Yaya menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah sana pergi minta maaf ke Fang. Dan kalau bisa, hapus video tadi." Perintah Yaya yang membuat Boboiboy hanya bisa menghela napas.

* * *

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Namun, Fang masih tidak berminat kembali ke kelas dan pulang. Malas bertemu Boboiboy.

Fang melepas kacamatanya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di atas buku ensiklopedi yang diletakkannya di atas meja perpustakaan. Kadang, di waktu luang seperti ini, Fang membaca buku yang berisi pengetahuan dunia, mencoba mencaritahu celah pengetahuannya tentang bumi. Namun, saat ini, dia menyerah. Tidak ada satupun dari ensiklopedia itu memberikannya informasi tentang _Truth_ or _Dare_.

Fang mengesampingkan wajahnya, kemudian perlahan memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, sunyi, dan hanya ada sepoi _air conditioner_ perpustakaan. Fang jadi tergoda untuk tidur saat itu juga.

Dan Fang tertidur.

Begitu Boboiboy sampai di perpustakaan ia langsung menemukan Fang yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Apa itu anak tidur?_

Hmmm, yang muncul di kepala Boboiboy malah bukan niatan untuk meminta maaf, namun niat untuk menjahili.

* * *

.

.

Beberapa menit berselang, dan Boboiboy sendiri kini duduk di hadapan Fang, menguap berkali-kali. Rasanya ingin membangunkan Fang untuk meminta maaf, namun tidak enak juga sepertinya Fang tengah tertidur lelap sekali. Entah Fang semalam begadang karena apa. "Hoahm-" Lima kali menguap dan Boboiboy kini memutuskan untuk meletakkan kepalanya di meja juga, masih menatap Fang. "Ini anak nggak pegel, apa, tidur dengan wajah menyamping..."

Dahi Fang mengernyit. Terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih dengan kepala di atas buku, Fang menoleh ke hadapannya.

"Nghh... Boboiboy?" Katanya, setengah mengantuk.

"Eh bangun akhirnya." Boboiboy cepat-cepat menegakkan kepalanya lagi. "Emm..." tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum akhirnya menatap Fang. "Maaf ya, niatku cuma bercanda doang kok-"

"Hmm...?" Fang berangsur-angsur bangun. Lalu sadar apa yang dibicarakan Boboiboy. Fang ikut duduk tegak sebelum memasang kacamatanya. "Bercanda, katanya." Fang melipat tangannya di depan dada, mencibir.

"Memang bercanda kok. Kecuali kalau kau ingin menganggapnya serius-eh berarti kau suka aku dong kalau gitu?" Boboiboy nampak memperlihatkan pose berpikir.

"Siapa yang suka kau, bodoh!" Fang langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ini, 'kan, di perpustakaan. Mana boleh berisik. Kemudian baru sadar petugas perpustakaannya sedang pergi entah ke mana, dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. "Kau ini mau kulempar kamus, ya? Niat minta maaf, nggak, sih?"

"Maaf maaf-" Boboiboy terkekeh pelan, dalam hati nampak sangat menyukai eskpresi Fang ketika marah tadi. Entah mengapa lucu sekali.

Jeda sebentar, hingga Boboiboy akhirnya bangkit, berjalan untuk keluar perpustakaan.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf ya Fang, terserah kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak."

 _Yang penting sudah minta maaf_ , Boboiboy berucap dalam hati, meneruskan langkahnya.

"H-Hei, tunggu," Fang berdiri dari kursinya. Dia tutup buku ensiklopedi itu dan menaruhnya di rak di sebelahnya. Kakinya pergi menyusul Boboiboy. Berniat menjalani rutinitas—pulang bareng.

Boboiboy menghentikan langkah kakinya, menengok ke belakang menatap Fang. _Mampus juga_. Boboiboy belum menghapus semua coretan di wajah Fang yang ia lakukan tadi selagi Fang tidur. Ia sudah mengabadikan coretan di wajah Fang dengan memotretnya sih. Tapi yang ada nanti Fang malah makin ngambek jika salah satu murid sekolahan ini mentertawakannya gara-gara coretan di wajahnya tersebut. Tentu Fang akan langsung mencurigai Boboiboy.

"Err Fang—ke toilet dulu yuk."

 _Semoga ajakannya tidak ambigu._

Fang mengangkat alis, menatap pemuda di depannya aneh. Nggak salah, nih? "Toilet? Untuk apa?" Umur segini, jarang ada siswa yang mau ke toilet bersama. "Kau takut, ya?" Tanyanya, tidak bermaksud mengejek, tapi terdengar demikian. Curiga.

 _Dih_. Mana mungkin Boboiboy takut. Di umurnya yang sebelas tahun dulu saja dia berani memasuki rumah yang (konon) katanya berhantu. Menantang hantunya pula.

"Engga, engga, bukannya takut..." Boboiboy mendekati Fang, menggenggam tangan pemuda berkacamata tersebut dengan ekspresi serius. "Ada yang harus diselesaikan di sana..." Lalu ia menyeret Fang segera ke toilet sebelum anak itu dapat bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Hah? Apa—" Fang tiba-tiba ditarik Boboiboy, ke arah yang diketahuinya toilet pria terdekat. Badan Boboiboy sedikit lebih kecil, namun Fang kewalahan ditarik Boboiboy. Dia mencoba menghentikan langkah Boboiboy. "Oi! Kau kenapa, sih? Urusan apa..." Fang menganga. Tiba-tiba terpikir sesuatu. "Ah. Bo-Boboiboy, aku tahu kita masih dalam masa puber. Tapi, masa urusan begitu harus ajak-ajak aku, sih?"

 _Ini anak mikir apa sih._

Boboiboy _facepalm_ di dalam hati. Namun ia sendiri menyadari bahwa perkataanya itu ambigu. "Kau mikir apa sih-" Boboiboy menarik Fang ke wastafel terdekat. "Tadi ketika kau tidur... ada serangga hinggap di wajahmu dan buang hajat di wajahmu tau. Makanya-" belum sempat Fang merespon, Boboiboy sudah membasuh tangannya dengan air dan mengelapkannya ke wajah Fang dengan sekuat tenaga.

"ADA APA KATAMU-"

Belum tuntas Fang mengeluh, tangan Boboiboy sudah keburu mengelap wajahnya. Fang ingin protes karena wajahnya sakit, namun geli membayangkan ada serangga yang mengotori wajahnya. Capung? Kupu-kupu? Bukan kecoa, kan? Fang jadi tidak berani bertanya.

Begitu sudah aman baginya untuk membuka mulut, Fang memegangi tangan Boboiboy yang masih membasuhnya. "Hoi, sudah belum?"

"Belum belum—" Walau coretan-coretan di wajah Fang sudah luntur, wajah anak tersebut jadi rada menghitam karena tintanya. "Masih hitam—" Boboiboy membasuh wajah Fang sekali lagi.

 _Sepertinya Fang tidak curiga apa-apa. Syukurlah._

Bahu Fang bergedik. Jijik sekaligus takut. "A-a-apa? Hitam?" Baru tahu ada serangga yang hajatnya berwarna hitam. Jelas Fang merasa ngeri.

"Iya, hitam." Boboiboy membasuh lagi wajah Fang hingga akhirnya wajah anak tersebut nampak bersih dipandang lagi. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya bersih sih, masih adalah sedikit-sedikit tinta yang luntur, namun sepertinya bukan masalah besar. "Oke, sudah bersih!"

"Sudah bersih? Beneran?" Fang menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, tidak yakin. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit kikuk. "Makasih... Tumben sekali kau baik padaku. 'Kan tinggal bilang, biar aku bersihkan sendiri."

"Benar kok! Hehe, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku padamu Fang," Boboiboy menyahut, menunjukkan pose jempol terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan Fang. "Nah, sekarang ayo ke kelas."

Jam pelajaran sudah habis sih, namun barang-barang mereka tentu masih ada di kelas sekarang ini.

Fang mengangkat alis. Namun percaya-percaya saja.

* * *

.

.

Di kelas, Gopal masih ada di sana. Disuruh pulang belakangan untuk mengerjakan PR sepertinya. Seperti biasa.

" _Dey_! Kalian lama banget. Ngapain aja, sih?"

"Aku ketiduran. Tadi juga ke toilet dengan Boboiboy."

Mata Gopal berkedip dua kali. Lalu menatap Boboiboy dan Fang bergantian. "Kalian ngapain ke toilet berdua?"

"Membersihkan wajah Fang lah." Boboiboy menjawab bosan dengan memutar kedua bola matanya. Pasti Gopal sudah berpikir tidak-tidak. "Kau pikir apa memangnya?"

"Membersihkan wajah Fang?"

"Tadi ada bekas serangga di wajahku," jawab Fang. "Dia ikut untuk membersihkan wajahku."

"Hoo," Gopal menatap Boboiboy usil. "Yakin gara-gara serangga? Kau nggak dikerjain Boboiboy lagi, Fang?"

 _Sial kau, Gopal._

"Serangga lah, ngapain aku mengusili Fang lagi kalau niat ke perpustakaan saja untuk minta maaf?" Boboiboy mendecak pelan sambil mengangkat tasnya. "Sudah, yuk pulang." ia memberikan tatapan melotot singkat kepada Gopal sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas.

Gopal menelan ludah. "Hei, Fang, lama berteman denganmu bikin Boboiboy galak, tuh."

"Enak saja!" Tukas Fang. Dia menyelempangkan tasnya, kemudian pergi duluan meninggalkan Gopal yang masih harus mengerjakan PR. "Boboiboy, tunggu!"

Ritual seperti biasa. Meski suka bertengkar, Boboiboy dan Fang sudah terbiasa pulang bersama. Kadang bersama yang lain, kadang hanya berdua. Fang sendiri juga sudah biasa. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang heran, sih.

"Iya iya, aku masih di sini kok." Boboiboy memperlambat langkah kakinya, membiarkan Fang menyesuaikan langkah mereka.

Kadang mereka pulang dalam diam, namun tidak jarang pula mereka pulang dengan sedikit ejek-ejekan yang ditujukan untuk satu sama lain. Dan untuk hari ini, mungkin mereka akan pulang dalam diam.

Boboiboy sendiri bingung harus bicara apa, ia tidak mempunyai topik untuk memulai pembicaraan pula. Kalau bersama Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying, pasti di antara mereka bertiga yang akan membuka pembicaraan agar suasana tidak hening. Fang sendiri yang kini berjalan di samping Boboiboy hanya diam. Mungkin bingung mencari topik pembicaraan.

Hingga akhirnya kedua iris merah marun milik Fang menangkap sosok yang ia kenal di jalan.

* * *

.

.

 _To Be Continued..._

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Luna** : hay, di sini Lunallachi yang biasa dipanggil Luna! Makasih banyak ya udah mau baca, tunggu kelanjutan dari kita yah he he. (sebenernya udah nulis ampe berchapter2 /heh) ohiya btw yang suka boyfang bisa cek akun kita di instagram dan dA juga ya, ada fanart2 tuh he he *?* /INI PROMOSI BANGET YA/ tapi untuk sekarang belum diisi apa-apa sih, biasanya banyak doodle hanya di fb :")

 **Zee** : hhhhhay semua hehehehe. Makasih udah mau baca!  
Fyi, akun ini adalah akun milik **Lunallachi** dan **Mademoiselle Z**. Kami memposting hasil roleplay kami ke dalam akun ini. Luna sebagai Boboiboy, Zee sebagai Fang. Kami juga punya akun gabungan di instagram dan deviantART ^0^)/ sila cek akun kita ya hhe hhe awas klo nga /oi (link ke sananya bisa dicek ke profil ya!)


End file.
